


A Forbidden Love

by bitchylecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Shrek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannibal/Shrek one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forbidden Love

It's been 2 months since Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Shrek have first met - and things were getting pretty serious.

"I love you, Shrek," Hannibal confessed to Shrek one night, in his large, spacious living room.

Shrek sighed, "How can you love someone like me? I'm green and an ogre!!"

Hannibal rolled his eyes, "and I'm a psychopathic, cannibalistic serial killer who takes pleasure in eating rude people. You're perfect compared to me."

Shrek just shook his head, "NO, you're the perfect one!"

Hannibal chuckled, "Shrek, my love, I am far from perfect. The light of perfection is a million years away from reaching me. That's how far away I am from being perfect."

Shrek said nothing, and instead just sat down on one of Hannibal's large, black, leather couches. Hannibal sat beside him, and put one of his hands on his shoulder, rubbing reassuringly.

He leaned closer, until he was inches from his ear, "It's on the inside that counts, Shrek," then winked.

Shrek then grabbed Hannibal's face and kissed him, full on the lips, taking Hannibal by surprise. Hannibal kissed him back.

"Oh...Hannibal!" Shrek groaned.

"Mmm, Shrek," Hannibal groaned back.

They kissed and kissed, until they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Oh, Hannibal..." Shrek moaned, and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Shh, baby, I know," Hannibal whispered, stroking Shrek's face, then pulled him in for another kiss.

"This is crazy...Hanni, I thought you were straight!"

"Actually, I'm panshrekual..." Hannibal replied, then mumbled, "let's get shrekt."

They kissed, and kissed, grabbing fistfulls of each other's hair and clothing, grinding, rubbing - desperate for each other.

Then, somebody knocked on the front door, interrupting their heavy make out session.

"Shit - Hannibal, I have to go!" Shrek exclaimed, and jumped off the couch.

"No, no, don't go, love, stay with me!" Hannibal cried, but it was too late, Shrek had already flown out of the open window, leaving Hannibal all alone, horny, angry and feeling betrayed.

Hannibal angrily got up, and shut the window which Shrek flew out of. The visitor knocked again, impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Hannibal yelled, and rushed over to the door. He opened it. It was his sidehoe - Will Graham.


End file.
